Pan and I
by Savi Wolfe
Summary: A girl washes up on the shores of Neverland with no memory of her previous life. Savannah finds herself living with the Lost Boys and their handsome leader Pan. After leaving one night to go to the Enchanted forest, she gets swept up in the Evil Queens curse, and ends up in Storybrook. Life is interesting especially when she is kidnapped along side her step brother Henry.
1. Endurance

Opening your eyes you wake up to the sound of seagulls cawing and the rolling of the waves. Sitting up you rub your head, "Oowa" you look down to see yourself dressed in jeans, tank top, combat boots and attached to your side is a belt of numerous knifes and. Gasping for air you sit up you realierealize you are on a deserted beach with no food or water. Your instincts start kicking in and you dust the sand off your pants while checking to see if you have a decent amount of throwing knifes. You start to collect your thoughts and any other useful tools nearby.

You stand up looking around "Where the heck am I" you scratch your head feeling the large bump. Realizing you can't stay on this beach forever you make your way into the inviting forest. As you start to trek through you start whacking at the greenery with your machete. Darkness starts to creep in as you start to make a camp for nightfall. Lighting a fire is crucial due to hypothermia takes many lives. "Crap!" You struggle as you see smoke appearing and disappearing, when finally, the wood lights. You start to nestle in as you hear an assortment of animals making their noises. You hold your knifes close when you hear the howls of a wolf.

Slowly you start to wake up as the bright light from the sun pierce your eyes. You stand, and you gather up your things as you make your way to find a town a village anything. Days turn into to a week as you trek through the beautiful but dense forest. Hunting squirrels and racoons and drinking boiled river water you've manage to maintain your health. You have gotten oust to the wild life and random encounters with mountain lions but, you are always looking behind you. You just can't shake the feeling your being watched, but you cast these feelings aside. You make your way into a partly empty field, always cautious of the dangers that lay beyond the trees. You hear a snap behind you and you whip around retrieving your weapons from their holsters pointing them directly at the culprit.

To your surprise it's not a vicious beast but a small boy, not older then seven. You let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh! You scared the crap out of me!" You say as you put your weapons back. "What are doing out here? Do you know if there's a town nearby?" But before you could question him anymore he turns and runs into the brush. "Hey! Where are you going?" But he's gone. You feel a little anxious as you look around, listening to the nearby surrounding. Then in the blink of an eye you hear a war cry and before you know it your surrounded on all sides bows drawn at you. Boys of numerous ages covered in brown and green cloaks start to close in on you, but as if your animal instincts kick in you attack. Drawing your weapons, and the boys who once surrounded you do the same.

It had to have been nine or ten of them, but you fought them as if it where nothing. The lost boys surrounding you from all directions with weapons practically drowning with dream shade poison, fight you with everything they've got. But its no match for you. You persist and it would seam as if you were winning. Pan stood nearby watching as you almost defeated his forces. Felix his righthand man stands next to him. "I want her, bring her to me. Alive, Felix." Pan says to Felix. Pan mounts his horse and with a few other boys and ride away. Felix starts barking orders at the few lost boys who are still able stand.

You see three boys coming at you with knifes, you reach for you knifes, but you have no more. Now its up to your hand to hand combat. You took down the first two easily, but one still coming at you with a face that could kill you alone. Your good but can't keep up the fighting forever. He slices you in your leg as your cry out in pain. You almost got away for good but with a single swoop he has a knife to your throat. "

One false move and your dead. I would kill you right here, but Pan wants you alive." You don't move a muscle as he lowers the knife and bounds your hands with rope. The lost boys stand to their feet as they cradle their new wounds. Before another boy stands, you gab Felix in the gut, and try to make a dash for the woods, but three of them grab you and pin you to the ground. "What did I say about one false move." He says smirking other you.

"But I'm going to let that one slide, Pan still wants to see you." He grabs five ropes and ties them around your neck and hands the ends to five boys. "That should hold you but just in case….." He grabs a cloth and gags you with it as you try to struggle. Hours later of walking and cat calls from the boys surrounding you, you finally make it back to what looked like a small village. You make your way through the town, but as you look around you notice there is not a girl in sight, but there are boys of every age. You hear gasps and whispers as they start to notice what you are.

Before you realize it, you're in the middle of a town square or some sort of tree house camp. And in the middle of it all is a boy not much older than seventeen sitting in a thrown. The boys holding your robes push you to your knees. "Looks like you boys came baring a gift." Pan says looking right at you. He stands, and makes his way towards you. "Aren't you a pretty one?" You struggle as you try to escape for probably the tenth time, but all it earned was a kick in the back making you fall once more to your knees.

"Hey now..." He seductively said, "That's no way to treat our guest" He crouches down at your level looking into your eyes. He tilts your head up, but before he could do anything else you shake your head away and spit in his face. He wipes it away and looks at you with daggers for eyes. "Tie her up to the post. The lost boys grab you tying you down to a post next to the "throne". You struggle as they tie you down. Night fall approaches as you are still tied to the post. You continue to struggle but soon you feel a pair of eyes on you and your head shoots up. Out of the shadows, Pan watches in amusement as you struggle to find your escape through your bloody, bound arms and legs.

"There's no point in trying to escape, ya'know. Might as well give up" A sigh escaped passed your lips, your head dropping down in, exhausted, you give up. You felt his hand suddenly tilt your chin up, eyes filled with lust, his seducing tone caused you to shiver in panic. "Let's play a game." He said as started to untie your legs still leaving you gagged and bound by the hands. He leads you into the dark forest, while you protest, but he over powers you. He finally stops and cuts the ropes holding your arms. You spin around grabbing the knife from his hand and slamming him into a tree. "Who are you?!" You furrowed your brows.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" He licked his lips and smiled mockingly, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan." As if your instincts had kicked back in, you pushed him against another tree, the blade in your hand now raised over his neck. "Why did you bring me here?" you say furry in your eyes. "You've got fire… I like fire." You kept your demanding tone. "What do you want with me." You say pressing the knife just a little closer. "I'm not planning on ending your life if that's what your worried about." Your patience was warring out, if it wasn't for the thinnest curiosity to why you were kidnapped, you could've eliminated him.

"That does not answer my question Pan." He sighed looking right into your eyes. This makes you uncomfortable and a little bit nerves and you don't know why. He puts his hand on the knife, slowly he takes it out of your hand. "Maybe this will answer your question." He spins you around so know your pinned. Abruptly, he slams into your lips, rough and passionately. You refused to succumb to his little spell, and kept your lips closed.

"I'm positive you know why now." He says licking his lips, but then without a second thought you shove him to the ground and take off running to the camp. Dodging numerous boys, you make your way to the center of the village, grab a bow and arrow some supplies and look around deciding how to escape. The lost boys, who aren't exactly sure what happening try to corner you, but you dodge them making your way to a tethered horse. The lost boys, who are right behind you, are gaining fast. You quickly mount the horse and before you know it are galloping out of the village, you have grown to hate so much, in such a short amount of time. You have been ridding for what feels like hours, when you notice the horse is near exhaustion. You slow down to a walk and make your way to a nice tree where you make camp for the night. You curl up next to the horse that you've officially named Endurance. You look up at the stars wandering what in the world you are going to do. You drift off to a unrestful sleep and let out a deep sigh.


	2. Prison or Home?

Morning came sooner than you had hoped, but you wake up anyway. You glance over at Endurance eating some clovers. You pack up the little supplies you have, tact up Endurance and make your way to who knows where.

Pan hasn't attempted to capture you for the last few days, to your relief but slight suspicion is drifting across your mind. Shrugging at the hint of curiosity. You find yourself at a creak and unmount Endurance. Kneeling down by the creak, you scooping up some water to your palms before drinking the cool water. As you gulped the last drop, felt your body suddenly slammed against the rocky ground, wrists pinned down from the tight grip of two strong hands. Your shocked and panicked eyes caught the sight of his lustful and devious orbs. The sight of his smirk was noticeable, but soon faltered when he leaned in towards your ear. His voice sounded suggestive, and you shuddered beneath him.

"Surprised to see me love?" You struggle and try to escape his grasp but he over powers you, keeping you pinned to the rough ground. He smirks, looking right at you, all most studying you. He picks you up as if you were weightless and sets you on your feat. He bounds your hands again. "Don't you know, Pan always gets what he wants." He says leaning into your ear. He ties a rough knot and singles to the lost boys to follow. He mounts Endurance and pulls you up with him, tying you to the saddle. The rest of the lost boys do the same and you all ride back to the camp. The ride was a good hour and a half. An hour and a half of awkward silence, and glares from the Lost boys, probably due to your first encounter. When you do finally make back to camp, Pan is furious. He dismounts and pulls you off with him. The aggressive push that was given, caused you to stumble on the ground. You mentally cussed to yourself, scraping your leg against the sharp rocks, but kept your head down.

"Might as well just kill me. What do you want, Pan?" You refused to meet the smirk of the devious, and clever, lost boy, anger flooding your whole body. He kneeled, tilting your head to meet his eyes. Shaking your head away from his fingertips, he laughed. "You see, It was lonely in Neverland." You look up at him wide eyed and surprised. You wanted to kill him here and now, but as you look around you noticed your surrounded. Spears aimed at your head. "You're a fighter we all know that. You even managed to beat some of my best boys, so that means you would make a 'fine' ally. But that also makes you a threat. So, I'm going to give you two choices. You join The Lost Boys and stay as our mother or I will kill you right here, right now. There's no chance of escape, its an island with no way off… but the decisions yours really." Pan glares at you with a devilish look in his eyes. You ponder these things in your head for a while until you hear. "Times a ticking…." He says looking down at you.

Annoyed and furious you yell, "FINE! I will join you." And with that the spears once aimed at your head where lowered. "But I will not be you mother, I don't even know why you would need one. Where are yours?" You ask with a touch of annoyance. "There are no girls here in Neverland. You are the only one, and as such will tend to the needs of, all lost boys… Before he could finish you interrupt him. "What needs?" You ask now standing and ripping the ropes off your arms in defiance. Pan looks at you annoyed and curious and starts to approach you. His face inches from yours not breaking eye contact. "You will tend to the needs a mother would for her children, its not that hard." He says, with a cocky attitude. "If it's not that hard, do it yourself." You say giving a crooked smile while not breaking eye contact. Gasps and whispers spread throughout the Lost Boys. No one defies Pan. Pan still staring right at you, whispers, "You got fire, I like fire, well, we train at dawn you will tend to the younger boys. Felix show our guest to her new quarters." Felix comes up to you grabbing your arm and leading you to a tent. "You won't last a day." He says shoving you into the tent. You look around at your new home. Its small, there's a small bed, a chest, a candle, and a water pitcher. You collapse on the bed as to try to fight the tears. "How did I get here, why me." You think to your self as you curl up and fall into an unrestful sleep.

You wake the next day to a little boy poking at you. "What?" You ask sharply, still partly asleep. "Pan says you're to watch us today" he says as he climbs into the bed with you as many little boys will do to their mothers. Grudgingly you say, "Well let's not keep him waiting" You say picking up the small child and walking out of your tent. The sun shines brightly in your eyes as they adjust. The little boy climbs down, grabbing your hand and leading to what looked like a little play area. He brings you inside and you find seven or eight small boys no older than eleven. "Hey guys, look! This is our new mother!" He tugs at your shirt and whispers "What's your name?" You whisper back. "its Savannah" "This is our new mother Savannah! She is going to take care of us from now on." All the little boys come running up to you, and you kneel to greet them, forgetting how you got stuck here in the first place. You spend most of the day in the play area taking initiative and teaching the young boys the Alphabet. After awhile you hear a horn and all the boys shot up and started running out the door!

"Come on" The little boy said, "Pans back!" He leads you out and into the center and the village and you see Pan leading a group of Lost Boys into the village. They looked like they had just come back from a successful hunt. All the little boys crowd around him to see what he brought back. Pan greeted them gingerly. He looked different somehow, he wasn't as cold and heartless like you had come to know him as. A little boy grabbed a squirrel from the lost boys kill and brought it to you. "Do you know how to make soup?" He asked holding up the dead creature. "Yes, I believe I do, but I don't know if I'm allowed too." You say looking back at Pan. "Its ok." He says "You can blame it on me if you get in trouble!" You look down at the tenderhearted little boy. I mean how can you say no the such a face. You gather the young boys and have them help you prepare the meat. Pan looks up and notices you with the young boys and walks over. "May I ask what you are doing?" Pan asks a little sarcasm in his voice.

"The boys wanted me to help them make soup, so I am. I mean isn't this what a mother does, Peter?" You say without even making eye contact till the last possible second. Pan looks amused at you standing up to him. "Carry on then." He says walking away. You let out a sigh of relief. "Are you going to show us or not?" The young boy asks "Patients." You say. "But yes, I will help you. And I never learned your name." "Its Tucker" He says happily as he hands you a knife and a squirrel. You and the boys continued to prepare the soup, all the while running around and doing what little boys do best, Mess with their mothers. But you can't help but laugh, you don't remember anything other than being on this island, and these little boys are helping ease the pain of not knowing. Once the soup was finished you past it out to the little boys who gobbled it down right away. After a tiring day and full stomach, the boys yawn. "Will you tuck us in?" Tucker asks "Of course." You say as they lead you to a rather large tent and show you inside. There are eight little beds, one for each of the boys. They all crawl in bed and snuggle under the covers.

"Will you kiss us good night?" Tucker asks making puppy dog eyes. Soon they are all begging you for a good night kiss. "Ok fine…" You mutter as you make your way kissing each little boy on the forehead. Then you get to the last boy Tucker. He yawns "Thank you for staying." He says starting to close his eyes. "Now I have a mother and a father." Curious you ask, "Who's your father?" "Pan." He says. And with that you kiss him on the forehead and make your way back to your tent. As you walk back you feel a little uneasy. The small village looks almost deserted. You make a turn to your tent someone grabs your arm pulling you into a dark corner putting and hand over your mouth to stop you from screaming. By the feel of the rough and brutal hand you know exactly who it is, Felix. "Don't even think about getting cozy with Pan." He says with a knife to your throat. "I know who you are and will expose you. Dirty pirate."

And with that he slices your arm and disappears into the night. You grab your arm that is now pouring out blood. You race over to the well and start to clean your wound. You grab some cloth and wrap up the vibrant red gouge on your arm. The bleeding slows down, and you start making your way back to your tent, about to pass out. You sit at the end of your bed changing the clothes due to the over flow in blood. You let out a deep sigh as you pull the shirt over your head. "What's that?" You whip your head around to see Pan standing at the door of your tent, arms crossed. "Nothing… wait how long were you standing there?" You say turning away from the boy to hide your arm. Pan walks up to you grabbing your arm. Making you wince in pain. "This does not look like nothing to me."

"Its fine." You say trying to take your arm back out of his grasp. "Where did this come from?" He persists still holding on to your arm. "Just leave it." You say, finally getting your arm free, sitting on the bed. He stands right above you, looking down right into your eyes. "You know, I could always kill you, if you want to be so cross with me." He says crossing his arms while towering over you. "Then why don't you…" You say challenging him, while trying to stand. But he pushes your shoulders down so your again on the bed. "Because," He says looking you directly in the eye. "There's something special about you, and I want it. And Pan always gets what he wants." Now your very nervous and your heart rate picks up. "And what do you expect to find?" You ask more scared than ever, but you refuse to show it. "I don't know yet." And with that he is gone.


	3. Natural Dominance

You lay back into the bed and stare at the celling until you fall asleep. You awake suddenly to the sound of a horn. You get dressed and make your way to center of the village. Tucker is there to greet you and climbs into your arms. You winch at this due to the fresh gash in your arm.

"They are announcing you to the boys today!" He says happily. "Wait! What!" You say completely confused at what is going on. But before you know it you hear a loud booming voice. "As many of you many know, we have found our selves another new mother!" Cheers sound the crowd. Another? You think to yourself. And where is she now. "Bring her up boys."

Pan says very amused with himself. Two boys grab hold of you and shove you on stage, much to your dismay. Still holding Tucker, you find your center as you look around at the forty-fifty boys of all ages now staring at you. Your dumb founded and don't move as Pan continues to talk. "She will be taking care of us now, won't you?" Pan says giving you a devious smirk. "She has name you know!" You look back in your arms to see your still holding Tucker. "Oh." Pan says bending down to his level. "And what might her name be then?" He says looking back at you. You don't move as Pan stares right at you standing back up almost towering over you. "Its Savannah." Tucker says very proud of himself.

"Well then, boys give it up for our new mother, Savannah." You look at Pan then the Lost Boys. You hear cheers and cat calls, but its then that you realize that your scared, really scared. You act tough, and put on a good show, but you have no idea of who you are, how you got here, or even why you haven't met another single female. You don't know how long you have been staring into space, but you snap back into reality when you hear Tucker calling your name. "Mother, Mother!" "W-What?"

You say looking down at the boy. "Wow! You responded!" He says happily. You blink a few times realizing what you had just done. You look up dazed and look around. You see Pan off to the side arms crossed smirking at you, he then disappears back into the shadows. "So, what do you boys want to do today?" You say trying to block out what just went down. "River!" They all shout in unison. "Well then lead the way." You say as the boys lead you through a path in the woods. A good twenty minuet walk later you arrive at the most beautiful water fall you have ever seen. "Woah…" You say as you take in the beauty that is this place.

"I'm going to the top!" Tucker shouts. All the boys follow him as they race to the top of the little water fall. "BE carful!" You say as you sit down on a near by rock. You watch as the boys carelessly play and splash around in the cool water. You have been there for what feels like hours when you call the boys in. "Come on boys! It's time to head back." They make their way running over to you soaking wet and laughing. You turn to start walking when you notice one of the younger boys in limping and blood is oozing out of his knee.

"What happened?" You say walking over to him and kneeling down to his level. "I fell." He says blatantly. "That doesn't look like you just fell." You say raising an eyebrow. "We need to get you back, so we can treat that before it gets infected." You say picking him up in your arms. "What do you mean?" He says looking up at you. "We have to clean up your knee or else it will make you really sick." You say as you start walking back. "No one ever cleans up their wounds." He says at looking confused. "You mean you don't have a Dr. here." You say looking very concerned. "I don't know what that is." He says now extremely confused. You look back up and realize your back at the camp. You set the little boy down on a log and grab the closest older person you can find. "Hey where do you guys keep your medical supplies?" You ask to an older boy sitting on a log sharpening a stick.

"How am I supposed to know." He says not even making eye contact with you. Now your annoyed. "Well can you at least tell me where your alcohol and bandages are" You say crossing your arms. He looks at you and stands up almost towering over. "Now, why would you need that?" He says in a very cross tone. Showing no fear and still making eye contact you say, "One of the boys badly injured his knee and if I do not treat it soon, it will get infected." The boy now even more angry raises his hand to hit you but before you know what's going on you realize you have him in a choke hold and he is gasping for air.

You tighten your hold on him absolutely, furious. Looking up you notice that this outburst has slightly drawn a crowd. You look around to see Pan arms crossed staring right at you, smirking. "Let him go." He says in a firm voice. You look right at him and decide to have a little fun. "Why?" You say bluntly still holding this guys neck. Pan looks at you amused. "Because don't you have some one who needs your help?" He says pointing to the group of little boys, One, of which's knee is still bleeding. "Fine." You say annoyed, dropping the guy to the ground. You cross your arms. "But I will receive the supplies I need, and I want a tent set up for a hospital, got it?" You say, with cockiness in your voice. "Get her what she needs." Pan says not breaking eye contact with you. "You get me some alcohol, you find me clean cloths, and you, I want the entire selection of herbs you have." You pause, no one has moved a muscle. "NOW!" You yell and with that the entire camp is up and booming. You turn to make your way back to young boys, but out of the corner of your eye you still see Pan watching you. "Creep…" You mutter to yourself as you kneel down picking up the young boy. "Let's go see if these nimrods have set up the hospital yet." "What's a nimrod?" He asks very curious. "Never mind." You say laughing at yourself.


	4. Escape

After what happened yesterday no boy has made eye contact with you let alone come near you. They seem almost petrified at you, but hey you're not complaining. You make your way to the new hospital and find a good ten boys sitting out side the tent, with very clear medical problems. As you walk up the boys clear a way for you walk in. Obviously out of fear but who knows really. "Let's go…" you say as you push the curtain out of the way to let them in. You start making your way through the boys helping each of their medical problems. When you get to one. "Crap! What happened to you?!" You say sitting down next to the boy examining his hand.

"Wait don't tell me, You, touched a hot pot on the fire, right?" You say looking up at him slightly annoyed. "How did you know?!" He says in disbelief like you just predicted the future. "Look at your hand…" You say bluntly, "Seriously." You say applying wet herbs to his hand and rapping it in a bandage. After an extremely long day of healing the idiots, choices of the Lost Boys. You decide to head back to your tent. When you arrive you start to scrummage through the chest. "Damn it!" You say cursing aloud.

You realized when Pan captured you, (the second time) that he took all your gear. "Now have to go talk to him?!" You say realizing that you are going to have to actually go up to the boy who is basically holding you here without your consent. You start to make your way through the camp, you see boys by fires, eating food and dancing around. You never really realized how beautiful this place really is. You make your way to the center, right back to the thrown and pole. The pole you hate so much, but behind it you see a house. You've already figured out that's its Peters.

You approach the house while two guards are standing out front. You recognize one of them, it's the dude you put in a choke hold! You stand there crossing your arms. "Move." You say firmly. The dude on the right flinches just a little, this makes you smirk just a little. "I'm getting in there one way or another you say." Staring down both of them. "Let her in." A voice says from the inside. You know who it belongs to. You glare at the guards and then start to make your way inside. You walk in to see a half way decent house. A ground level and then what looked like a loft. You look around and to your surprise, no Pan.

"All ready wanting to come to my room I see." You whip your head up to find him standing on the rafters. You are a little stunned but quickly snap back into reality. "No, I came to talk." Pan jumps down from the ceiling. You could of swore he broke something but now he is standing inches way from your face. "What ever about?" He says intensely looking into your eyes. "I want my gear back." You say showing no fear. Pan turns around and starts to walk away. "Now why ever would I do that?" He says rubbing his chin turning around. "It is my stuff, and quite frankly you have no right to take it." You say in a puff, but within the blink of an eye your pinned against the wall, Pan inches away from your face.

"We never did get to finish our game." He says biting his lip. "And never will." You say shoving him off you. Turning towards the door you feel a pair of extremely strong hands grab your wrists, you turn. "If Pan wants something he gets it, no matter what." He said squeezing your wrists. "If your going to talk in the third person, make actually intimidating." You say as you storm out, you see your bag by the door, you grab it and leave. You make your way back through the camp to your hut. "That's IT!" You say throwing your bag to the ground.

"I'm getting off this dame forsaken island!" You grab all your stuff including a bow and arrow that you may have stolen from the armory. You decided to leave as soon as everyone is asleep. You've been treated like dust, thrown around, and humiliated. It was time. By nightfall you managed to sneak out of camp without anyone noticing, or so you think. "Do you think she will do it?" Felix asks Pan inside his hut. "Oh, I know she will." Pan says showing a devious smile.

Pan felt the presence of someone trying to leave the island, and he smirks. "Ahh, Our, guest has left, but so soon?" Pan says picking up a sword. Meanwhile, you were relieved that Pan or anyone else hadn't noticed your disappearance. Continuing your plan, you keep running and running till you can't run no more. Exhausted, you decide to take a small break sitting on a log. All the sudden you freeze, feeling two hands wrap themselves around your waist, a hot breath hitting against your neck giving you goosebumps. "Didn't you know? Nobody leaves this island without my permission."

You try to struggle, but he puts something over your mouth and you fall unconscious. "You were right Pan." Felix says as Pan lifts you up into his arms. "Pan never fails." Pan says as he starts back towards camp. You wake up and feel two muscular arms holding you. Your eyes shoot open realizing that you have been captured, AGAIN! Your gagged and bound nothing new there, you struggle, but woe was you, you can't escape nothing NEW THERE. You can take down anyone else, but Pan he is not normal, you know there's something off about him but you can't place it. "Don't fret little one." He says an evil glint in his eyes.

"You'll be home soon." And with that your knocked out again. You slowly wake up to find your self-tied down to something, and you have a killer headache. You look around to see boys dancing and drums banging. It, looked like this was a party, but this was no party to you. Damn him for his clever schemes! You were disappointed in yourself for failing to out smart this devious lost boy. His back is turned from you watching the lost boys dance around. You manage to get the cloth meant for gagging you out of your mouth. "So, what will you do now?! Probably lock me up in cage?!" Pan turns around and you manage to shoot a threatening glare, although it only made him grin smugly. You felt your hands being untied, along with your ankles, and winced from the strong grip.

"Not exactly. Take her to my tent." Felix shot him a look of surprise. "Why?" "You know me, I like action." With this your eyes shoot open, and panic sets in. Three lost boys grab you and try to drag you to Pans hut. "OH, HELL NO!" You start fighting these three guys. As good as you are three to one is still is not a fare fight. They manage to get you inside but tieing you down is a challenge all by its self. You put up a struggle for a good fifteen minuets when at last your exhaustion gives way and you give up. Your bound by the hands, ankles and your gagged. You have never been someone to cry but right now, you're in hell, your tiered, bruised, and toughness is not something that lasts forever.

You stare at the ceiling dazed, tears staining your checks. He has changed a lot, and in the way, you completely expected. One minute he's trying to kill you, another he's flirting with you, then he acts all sweet with the young boys, and then he's back to trying to kill you. Gosh what is he doing to you! Is it even possible that you could like such a monster? Yes? Maybe? Oh, you don't know! You know you are of no use to him. Well, you think so at least. This was all just another reason to escape this place. You can't handle this, clever boys mind, not to mention the droplets of suggestive comments. You were scared of him. You wanted no part of him at all. Completely lost in thought, the door creaks open. You don't even notice a strong pair of arms snaking around your waist. Only when bit the sensitive part of your neck did you notice his presence. You shiver from his grasp, his hands now slipping under your top to caress your skin under his calloused hands, lips tugging into his famous smirk. You don't move, your too exhausted to try.

"Sometimes the people you fear most are the closest to you. And I might not be the most well behaved boy on this island, but I always keep my promises," He says curling up to you. "Don't worry I won't try anything." He says as he moved your hair out of your face. "Get some sleep beautiful." He says. And with that you fall into a very unrestful sleep still tied up with a grown boy holding your waist. You wake up the next day, to find your self alone and untied. Confused you sit up rubbing your wrists that are purple. You sit up and make your way towards the door. You grab the handle and pull but its locked. "Of course." You say as you start slamming your hand on the door. "Pan! Let me out! I know you can hear me!" "Of course, I can." You whip your head around to see nothing. "I'm always watching…" You look up, Pan is standing in the rafters. "What is with you and the rafters?" You say completely annoyed.

"What's with you and your consent attitude towards me?" He says crossing his arms giving you a the most devious smirk yet. "Oh, I don't know, kidnapping me three times, holding me against my will, abuse, I could go on if you want." Before you know what is happening Pan is inches away from your face, looking right into your eyes. "How di-id you do that?" You say shaking. "Do I make you nerves?" He says putting his hands on either side of you pinning you against the door. "No." You say looking anywhere but those beautiful forest green eyes. "Are you sure?" He says leaning closer. "Yes, now get off." You shove him in the chest, pushing him away from you. Though you weren't very convincing. He reaches behind you and opens the door. "You can go back to your tent." "Thank you." You turn to make your exit. You walk back through the camp and make your way back to your tent. All you want is to sleep, by yourself. But first you need to take care of business, natures business. You walk into the woods just deep enough so no boys will, you know. You turn a take break, leaning up against a tree but within the blink of an eye you feel the prink of something sharp in your neck. You see the sky going dark and feel extremely heavy as you fall to the ground.


	5. Captured by Pirates

You blink your eyes open. Your tied at your wrists and ankles, no surprise there. Damn Lost Boys and their constant need to restraint you. You see the bright sun almost piercing your eyes, and pirates?" Well, well, well, looky what we got here, a wee little princess." "Who the hell are you?" You say looking for the voice. "I'm the one and only Captain Hook my dear, and you my dear, are bait." Bait, really? For whom might I ask?" You say annoyed and quite frankly un amused.

"Very funny Wendy. You know why you're here." "No, I really don't, and who the heck is Wendy?" At this point your done. "I don't know who the hell Wendy is, and I have utterly no idea why I'm here." You roll your eyes. "You're the lover of Pan are you not?" "Oh, hell no!" You say completely pissed. "You do look, different… Well then, who are you?" "Yeah like I'm telling you that. Forget it." Two men grab you and put knifes to your throat. "You will answer me girl." Hook says twisting his mustache. "Its Savannah! Geez don't get your pants in a twist!" They lower their swords.

"Good, Pan will be here soon to get back his most prized possession." Hook says amused with himself. "Doubt it." You say rolling your eyes. "And why is that?" Hook says approaching you with an evil diabolical grin. "He doesn't care for me, so I would just forget it." It hurt to say that, and you don't know why. "Well see about that?" Meanwhile back at the Lost Boys camp, "Where is she! Is it so hard to keep tract of the only girl on the island!" Pan barks orders at some Lost Boys. "Pan, we found this." A lost boy says. "Give me that, 'We have the girl, you know where to find me. -Hook' Damn it! Hooks got her! You boys know what to do!" And with that Pan flies away. Back on Hooks ship, "Give it up, he's not coming."

And with that you feel a boot smash into your ribs. You fall onto your side gasping for breath, yep that definitely broke something. "W-what the h-hell..." You struggle to get the words as your mouth fills with blood and the world goes dark again. By the time you wake up its almost night, and Pan isn't coming for you. But you knew that, right? After, a few more hours you have two broken ribs, a broken arm, a slice down your leg and numerous bruises. This is where your going to die, and you know it. Seriously, the whole pirate thing is getting old. Apparently, they were using you to get to Peter, but that didn't work, clearly. The crew isn't hanging around the island, they are leaving, with you.

And for the first time, your actually afraid. Why did you even think he actually might come for you. "You know, I'm glad we're keeping her." One of the crewmen, Irving, slurs. His frizzy mustache pasted to his slimy skin from all the rain. He reaches out to touch your skin. "She's a pretty little thing." Eww. You turn and clamp your teeth down on his finger, not letting go until three of the men come and forcefully pulls you away from him. Irving stumbles back, the blood from his finger streaming down his arm. "I can touch you if I want, lost girl." He spits, lunging at your face. You struggle violently, but the men are holding you down. Irving grabs your face in his calloused hands and smothers your lips with his.

His fingers yank down the sleeve of your blouse, exposing the scanty undergarments beneath. The rest of the crew laugh as you squirm helplessly, tears of pain begin to mix with the raindrops on your cheeks and you noticed the pool of blood you collapsed in. Suddenly, the men stop. You open your eyes and blink through the dark, trying to see what made your attackers turn around. There's something kneeling on the deck, motionless despite the brutal storm whipping around him. You observe the terror on the Captains face. Could it be? No… The figures head lifts, and two forest green eyes glow in the darkness. Peter.

He stands, looking tall and elegant beside the blurry, clumsy crew. Irving charges at him, sword drawn, but Peter swiftly plunges his hand into Irving chest. He withdraws a glowing red heart. His heart? Irving hits the ground, and Peter crushes it without hesitation. Irving screams and squirms, then is still. Peter looks around coldly, "Anyone else?" he asks quietly. One by one, the men swing off the ship and into the ocean. Because drowning is better than, than that. Peter takes a deep breath, then he turns to you. His eyes are wide, concerned even. You must have looked terrified.

"Hey" He says softly, approaching you with his hands up in the air, as if you were a wild animal. "It's just me, I won't hurt you, I promises." You blink. Your eyes wide with fear. "I'm not going to touch you, ok? Just let me get you out of here." He slowly kneels by your side, his expression weary. He slowly cuts your bounds free and ungags your mouth. "What did they do to you?" He whispers. You can barely stand, let alone hold your head up, as he picks you up gently in his arms cradling your bruised head. Pan carries you through the storm, far away from the now sinking ship and all of the dark memories that accompany it. You're soaked and wearing a hopelessly tattered blouse, and you can't help but shudder uncontrollably from the cold. Peter doesn't say anything, but he flies faster each time you shiver.

The cold is paralyzing. Your eyes begin to droop as the cold sets in, and you rest your head against Peter's chest… maybe you can sleep, just for a little while… Peter nudges your head with his shoulder. "Don't sleep," he says alarmed. "You have to stay awake. Its not much farther, I promise." "Okay," You mumble, letting your eyes slide closed anyway. You don't remember much after that. You remember landing on the ground, and so much shouting. Peter yelling, commanding something about fire and medicine. His hand on your cheek, his fingers on your pulse, and of course, those forest colored eyes. His whispers in your ear. "Stay with me." You open your eyes to the blinding light of dawn and blink, disoriented. What a terrible dream. Pirates, thunderstorms, and cold, cold everywhere. "Was it a dream?" "No, it was real. All of it."

You turn and finally notice Peter, who is sagging in a chair at your bedside. There are dark violet circles under his eyes, which are shot with scarlet. Your eyes alline with his. His lips curved in that beautiful, breathless smile. "I remember..." You say rubbing the bump on your head, the memories begin flooding back. Peter reaches over and clasps your hand. "You stayed," he says, his voice trembling, "You were freezing, and your pulse wasn't even, there, but… but you stayed. Somehow." You squeezed his fingers with what little strength you have left, "I may not be the most well-behaved girl on the island," you tease, quoting him, "but I always keep my promises." He buries his face in your stomach, still squeezing your hand.

"I can't lose you, not, not again." Pan lets go of your hand, stands and turns away from you. "Hey, hey, I'm fine, I'll live." "But you almost didn't…" Pan say lifting his head towards you. "Its ok, I…" "I have been awful to you I'm sorry, I will, I'll…" "Stop, just stop, please," You try to sit up, but your ribs are still broken, you grab them in pain. "Don't sit up, your wounds are still healing!" He grabs you and slowly helps you back down. "Just listen, please, I forgive you for what you did. But you saved me from, from death. Now please stop blaming yourself." You smile and squeeze his hand.


	6. Broken, but still Fighting

A week goes by and your still bedridden. Peter won't let you do anything too physical. Tucker and his friends come to visit you almost every day making life just a little bit more interesting, but of course with Peters supervision. He has been extra protective of you not letting you out of his sight. By the end of the week you can do things on your own and are back to whatever is the normal for you around here. You watch the young boys almost every day and work in the hospital. Pan has been helping you wrap your numerous injuries every night, since you don't really trust anyone else. Tucker has become almost a brother to you and you can't help but feel really close to him. Your sitting in Pans hut one day as he helps rewrap your stomach and you winced in pain as he finishes.

"Did I hurt you?!" He says looking up at you with a worried face. "No, I'm…good." You grunt as you cover your stomach again. Pan helps you up and towards the door. "Come with me." You follow Pan across the village towards the stables. "Why are we here?" You ask stopping in your tracts. "Patience, Savannah." He grabs your hand and leads you into one of the stales. "Endurance!" You squeal and walk over to great your old friend. You start petting his mane and he greats you with a chuff. Pan is leaning against the door frame, grinning at you. "He's yours." "What?" You said looking up, he walks up to Endurance stoking his mane. "Keep him, he seems to like you more anyway." You just stare at him, with a blank expression on face.

"Thank you. Really thank you." You pull Pan into a hug, he's surprised but gives in to the hug. "Your welcome, I'll leave you to it then." And with that he's gone. You, tact up Endurance and make your way to the boys. "Let's go boys we only have four hours." The boys come running with their towels. The only way to spend the last days of summer is in a river. "Let's go!" They all shout as they run down the path. With more than one broken rib and more bruises than you can count, walking half a mile is not in your best interests. Endurance, though, is. You ride down the path, the boy's way ahead, you observe the scenery taking in every detail of this beautiful forest. You reach the waterfall and unmount, letting him graze. You watch the boys splash and play around. Before you know its dark and you call the boys back to go home. Home, that's a word you haven't had in awhile. You collapse on your bed. You had finished untacking Endurance, tucked in dozen little boys and now all you want is sleep, but it was cut short by the shouts and screams of the lost boys. You run out of you tent to see the older boys scurrying around getting their weapons. You run and grab your bow and meet the others.

"What's happening!" You yell, no one seemed to have heard you. Pan is barking orders at some boys, he noticed you. "You can't be here." He yells as he grabs your arm pulling you towards him. "Why? What is going on?!" "We are under attack." He says not making eye contact and pulls you toward his hut. "Wait, I can help! You know I can!" "No. I'm not losing you. I'm sorry." He pushes you into his hut locking you inside. "Wait! NO! Peter let me out! You don't have to protect me!" You bang on the door. Its useless. "Tucker…" You mutter under your breath. Now you must get out. You look around the room. Above the rafters is a window. "Well, I've had worse." You climb to the top of the window and jump out. You run to the boy's room, Empty. You hear screams and run into the forest. Tucker and two other boys are surrounded by five men. "Let them go!" You yell pointing your bow at the largest guy.

"Now why would I do that?" He says aiming his sword at you. "You don't want to know." You grab your arrows and rapid fire at the men. They all fall dead, except one. He grabs his sword attempting to throw it at you, but he misses. "Don't even think about it. Tucker go, NOW. Now hit the dirt before this gets ugly." He lets out a wicked laugh. "I haven't seen a girl around these parts in a long while…" He slowly starts to get on his knees. "Enough small talk, get down." "Ok, ok…" He gets down on his knees but before you have any time to react, he reaches in his boot and pulls out a dagger throwing it at you. You catch it midair. barely miss it This surprises him. He charges, you dodge and slam the dagger into his shoulder.. "You are going to regret that, now your dead girly!" He stands, his eyes filled with rage. "Is that a threat?" You turn, Pan is standing in front of you in between you and this scum. "Move, she's mine!" The pirate slurs through his beard. "Correction pirate, she my lost girl, and I believe you just threatend her." Pan pulls out a sword and he and the pirate start in a sword battle to the death.

You can hardly bear to watch. This fight is to perfectly matched. No one is winning: instead, both fighters are gradually losing stamina and strength. The monster the pirates called Plank towers over Peter, but the lost boy is not to be underestimated. Even though Plank is big and muscular Peter is still quicker and more athletic. The two have been fighting viciously, turning the ground beneath them into a mess of blood and spit. Plank lunges forward and slashes at peter, who stumbles backwards, clutching his face. When Peter removes his hand, you can see a bloody gash ripped through his face.

"Come on ugly," Peter taunts, flashing a smile. He sounds confident, but his knees tremble with fatigue. "You can do better than that." Plank hobbles toward him, blood running from his broken nose. The fight resumes at an even faster pace than before. It doesn't look good, not good at all. Peter is stumbling, his blood, soaked tunic in tatters. Though Peter is a good fighter, a mere boy versus a man is not a fare fight. Tears steaming down your cheeks, you step forward. "Its okay, Peter," You say quietly, knowing that he alone can hear you. "You can stop. Its okay." Peter's wide, green eyes flash toward you. He pushes away from plank, staring at you wish some emotion burning in his eyes. Anger? Pain? Sadness? Without a word, he shakes his head at you. He plunges himself into the fight once more, fighting with all the strength he has left. This time, Plank is not ready for Peter's sudden surge in energy. It isn't long before Peter plunges his sword deep into Planks stomach, effectively ending the fight. Plank cries out and hits the ground, bathed in his own scarlet blood. Peter straitens up looking like the god of war, covered in gashes, and his own blood.

"I win," he says dropping the sword. He turns to face you, fear coated your face. He ignores this, walks up to not braking eye contact and picks you up bridle style and flies back toward camp. Which was farther than you realized.

Peter remains silent on the journey home and so do you. There's nothing to say, no way to thank his appropriately for what he's done. Your weary and shaken, but ultimately confused. He nearly died for you today, buy why? When you return to camp none of the boys are in sight. Peter sets you down and you wordlessly grab his hand, pulling him into his tent. He complies silently, sitting down on the edge of the bed and waiting patiently as you collect clean swatches of cotton and fresh water. Neither of you speak a word as you dampen the cloth and gently wash the dried blood from his face, careful to avoid the nasty cuts and bruises. He watches you intensely, his green eyes searching your face. You grit your teeth and ignore him, focusing instead on cleaning the dirt from his forehead. You don't know what to say. You feel liking yelling and crying all at the same time.

Finally, with meeting his gaze you ask, "Why didn't you stop?" He doesn't look away from you. "I couldn't." Your stomach rolls, "Yes, you could have. And you should have." "Why do you say that?" He asks cocking his head slightly. His gaze becomes even more intense, if that's even possible. Its too much, he looks so innocent, so childlike, yet he sits on this bed covered in blood of the man he murdered. Murdered, to slave you! And you nearly lost him today. He was taking a life and wouldn't stop… "Why? Because you almost died, that's why! Peter he was killing you! And for what me?!" You say loudly, ignoring the tears burning hot behind your eyes. "I wasn't worth it! I'm not worth it! I'm…" "Stop that." He orders, confiscating the cloth and throwing it aside. He grabs your wrists and holds them till you feel your heart rate slowing down again. You still can't look at him, especially now with these stupid tears staining your checks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" You whimper helplessly as you rub the tears from your eyes.

"Look at me," Peter commands softy. When you turn your face away even further, he reaches up and firmly tugs on your chin around. "Look at me." He repeats even more fervor. Forced to meet his gaze, you can see the gentleness and honestly behind his eye's emerald green eyes. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than watch you bleed," He says adjusting his grasp on your chin so that he was hold your cheek. "Because your worth it. There's not a damn thing on this island that is more valuable than your life. So, do not feel guilty, because I killed a man. And if you got taken tomorrow I would do it all again." Suddenly, you don't really care that your crying. You give in to the tears, allowing the sobs to over take your body. "Come here," Peter murmurs, opening his arms. You don't hesitate to join him on the bed and fall into his embrace. His warm breath on your hair. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm going to protect you and keep you safe, now please don't cry. I can't bare to see you cry." Pan buries your face into his chest as you cry your heart out. Terrified that you might lose him.

"I'm sorry…" You whimper as you try to stop the constant flow of tears. "Don't, apologize, It should be me who is apologizing to you." Your confused and look up. "Why would you need to apologize? You have done nothing wrong." He says nothing just stares at you and wraps his arm tighter around your waist. "Just stay like this, please…" You shudder under his touch but you secretly like it. "S-sure." He lays you down next to him, and raps his arms around you, laying your head on his chest. He rests his chin on your head and lets out a deep sigh. You close your eyes and let go of your body falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Maybe Magic?

Morning comes sooner than you would have liked. You feel movement, Pan. You keep your eyes closed and pretended you were still asleep as Pan curled up behind you, closing any gaps between you two. "I don't even think you realize how much I want you." He says stroking your hair and studying your face. You grin at his compliment, still acting as if you were asleep.

"But I can't have you," Pan stands, giving you one last glance while putting his hand on your cheek. He leaves the hut, you sit up placing your touching your cheek. 'He left…What am I thinking, he doesn't have feeling for me, he's held me captive.' "Ugh… I need to punch something." You get dressed and make your way out of Pan's hut.

The camp is bursting with activity, boys training, eating, goofing around. You can already tell the hospital will be full by noon. Some boys notice you walking out of Pan's hut, you shrug them off, walking towards the armory. "What do you need?" A voice says from behind a blazing fire. "Throwing knives." "Already done." He says chucking a leather pouch at you. "Wait how, how did you know?" You ask grabbing the pouch to look inside. "Pan, he had them made." He turns back to his work. "Thank you?" You walk out and make your way to a log and start polishing off the tips.

After an hour of tearing apart and rebuilding the bullets your ready to train. You start to walk towards the forest when you hear, "Weak," You stop, and turn. "I'm sorry, what?" You say turning your head. "Oh, nothing, I was just wondering why we are keeping another weak girl here." He says flipping a sword in his hand. "Is that a challenge?" You ask crossing your arms. "I believe it was." All most everyone is watching you now. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" You and him, walk closer towards each other.

"Hand to hand combat, no weapons, just you and me, right here, right now." He says suggestively. "Deal." You say unloading your guns and daggers and taking off the top layer you had on. Revealing your scanty under garments underneath. Oh's and cat calls emerge from the crowed, you shrug it off. "All right let's do this." You say getting into fighting stance. "Fight, fight, fight!"

The boys chant, as you two begin to battle. He tries to punch you but you dodge putting him in a head lock. He gags as you tighten your grip, but he rolls out and pins you down on the ground. But, before he can climb his victory, you roll, so now you're on top holding a knife to his throat. Everyone gasps, "A good soldier always has a trick up her sleeve." The boys erupted with cheers, as you stretch out your arm, helping the boy up. "That was clever there, girl." "Savannah" You say shaking his hand. "James." The boys surround you cheering and patting you on the back, but out of the corner of your eye you see Pan standing in a tree, smirking. You give him the 'What are you doing?' face. He just gives you an even bigger smirk, jumping down from the tree and started walking up to in complete confidence.

"What?" You ask grinning. "Your good." "I know." You say walking away leaving Pan, with a seductive grin on his face. The rest of the night is a big party. Boys dancing around, eating till they can't no more, and wrestling with each other. You meet more lost boys, some of which aren't that bad. A few even apologized for the way they treated you when you were a 'captive'. You were enjoying yourself. Pan starts playing his pan flute and the boys start a tribal dance, you just watch smile. Tucker and some of his friends try to join in with the older boys but can't seem to keep up. Tucker comes up to you, and plops in your lap. "What's up there, squirt."

You say ruffling up his hair. "I don't know, what's new with you." "Nothing, but I miss hanging with you." You say as you give him a hug. "What about you and father?" You look down at him with a look of surprise. "Father? And me? Wait what do you mean?" "I know you like him, I can see it when you look at him." "I'm sorry what!?" You turn him around, so he is now facing you. "You and Pan, you're in love. You can tell me I won't tell anyone." You have wanted to tell someone about your feelings and what are his.

On the other side of camp Pan sits on a log staring at you talking to Tucker. Here, he watches, as you ramble on to a little lost boy about your feelings to certain unknown individual. Although he reeked of jealousy, that certainly didn't mean that he should leave the situation as is. He was determined to find out who you admire. "Why should I even take my chances?" You ramble on. The lost boy grinned, "Because I have a feeling, he will return it." He says as he shakes your arm. "Oh, for God's sake, I've fallen in love with a bloody demon!"

You say as you face palm your face. Pan's eyes widen in shock upon what he'd just witnessed, but soon his lips tugged into a smile. He had finally found his lost girl. You couldn't help but notice Peter. He was taking charge over the Lost Boys and everything about him drove you crazy. He was a villain, you knew this, but damn! You thought. You send all the young boys all head to bed because it was getting late, and you needed time to think. As you were walking back to the fire, a Lost boy named Daven was trying to flirt with you.

"Hey, why are you alone?" He says getting way to close to you. "Well," you say scooting away. "I'm not really into to talking to low lives such as yourself." You try to stand but a hand grabs your wrist pulling you back down next to the log. "No need to leave, the party has just begun." "No thank you but-" Before you have any time to react you feel a harsh pair of lips on yours. You struggle, and finally he releases his grip on you.

"Savannah, I need to talk to you." It's Pan. You push Devan away with a slap on the face. "I'll see you later." He winks, gross. You walk over to the breathtaking boy in front of you, relieved. "Yeah?" You question. "I need to show you something, fallow me." He turns and walks away into the woods. You roll your eyes. He is so damn hard to figure out. A tough puzzle to solve. You follow him anyway. About a ten minuet walk of silence and you start getting annoyed. "Peter, what did you need to-"

You were cut off by his lips as he spun and pressed you into a tree. His lips run own your neck while you tug on his hair. You crave his taste and tug his head up so your lips meet again. His tongue traces your bottom lip. He picks you up in his arms and spin you around into another tree. His hands glide softy down to your hips. He finds his way back to your neck and starts to bite. You softy moan as he finds your sweet spot. You know he left a mark. He pulls away and looks you dead in the eyes. "You, are, mine." You take a deep breath and slightly smile,

"I'm yours." One of his hands is on the tree next to your head, the other resting on your chin. He leans in to kiss you gently on the lips then he pulls back so he can look into your eyes with the innocence of a child, but you know he's not. He pulls you in again and tenderly kisses on forehead. "Let's go home, my queen." He says as he picks you up and flies back towards camp. He lands and sets you down. The boys are having a bonfire, dancing and singing. You go and join them with Peters hand intertwined with yours. After awhile Peters starts to play and flute, leaving you on the log alone. This boy is so damn hard to figure out, like a puzzle to solve. You stand and climb a near by tree, looking down at the bond fire. You smile when you see Tucker and his friends trying to dance with the older boys. You look back up at the stars and let out a deep sigh and leaning against the tree letting your feet dangle over the branches.

"What are you doing up here?" You look up to see Pan smirking at you. "Nothing just, relaxing." "Come on, I want to show you something." He lifts you into the air flying over the island. When you finally land you look around. "Where are we?" "This is skull rock. The heart of Neverlands magic. Only you and I know about it." You look around and see you're in a small cave sparkling with gold. In the center of the cave is a giant hourglass. "What's the sand in the glass for?"

"That's how much time Neverland has left." "But the sand has stopped. Is it broken?" Peter, walks towards the Glass placing a hand on the bottom half. "No, it stopped when you arrived on the island." "I don't get it…" "When the sand runs out Neverland will cease to exist. I bring a new boy from another realm who feels lost or was abandoned. The glass fills back up each time a boy arrives on the island. When you arrived, the sand stopped completely. Your special." You start fidgeting with your arms as you look back up at the handsome young teen standing in front of you. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have magic." Well that was blunt. "What do you mean magic!? I don't even know who I was before showing up on this island! How, how could-" Peter grabs you and pulls you into a hug. "Hey, calm down. It was just a theory-" "But you think it's true?" Peter gives you a look of I don't know. "Yes, I think it could explain a lot." "How would we find out for sure?" Peter pulls away from the hug and walks towards a shelf with many bottles on it. "Drink this, it reviles your true self." You accept the bottle and stared down at it. "That's it." Peter puts both hands on your shoulders.

"Yes, now do you trust me?" You stare into his Forest green eyes. Yes, you trusted pan. You have grown feelings for the immortal boy, maybe even love. "Yes, yes I do." "Good" And with that he pulls you into a deep kiss. You knew right then that he was the only one you wanted to spend the rest of your immortal life with. You pull away and drink the sparkly green liquid. You groan, in pain as you feel the liquid course through your veins. "Its ok, just breath." Peter stayed by your side as you fell to the ground. Then you lift off the ground your body shifting and bones cracking. You look back to the ground, Peter stands wide eyed and grinning at your beautiful transformation.

Your hands are paws, your body is fur. You're a wolf spirt shifter! You land back on the ground, human again though a few things are different. "Wh-what happened?" "You're a spirt shifter, a wolf spirt shifter to be exact." "D-do I look different?" You asked slightly nerves that you had a snout. "No, though your hair changed. You have your blue streaks in your hair." You sit on your knees staring at the ground completely shocked.

"What color is my wolf?" "White, frosted with silver." "I have magic..." You whisper under your breath. "I HAVE MAGIC!" You shout happily. Jumping up you create a wisp in the palm of your hand. "Yes, yes you do." Peter says standing back up grinning like the Cheshire cat himself. You turn around and jump into Peters arm. "Thank you." You whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek. "Come on, I want to go test my powers!" You and Peter made it back to the main island, and Peter sets you down on the sand. "Race you back to camp!"

You shout, but before Peter could object, you shifted into your wolf form glanced back at Peter and took off faster than you expected. You charged through forest, the wind in your fur, the midday sun warming your back. Peter was not far behind you flying slightly above you. You beat him back you camp and skidded to a stop in the middle of the camp. Scaring the crap out of the Lost Boys. But before anyone could draw their weapons you shifted back into your human form. The Boys stood there stunned. Peter then landed next to you scooping you up in his arms kissing your cheek. Laughing at his theatrics he lands and sets you down. The Lost Boys still very confused to what just happened start to mumble under their breath.

"BOYS, tonight we feast! Savannah has found her magic!" Cheers erupted and congratulations were given. Tucker ran up to you and jumped into your arms. "YOU HAVE MAGIC!?" You let out laugh as he wiggles in your arms waiting for your answer. "Yes, I guess I do now." "What can you do? Other than turn into a wolf!" You chuckle and set Tucker down. "Why don't we find out!" He gives you a toothy grin as you make your way towards the archery range. A few other boys join you as they grab their bows and knifes. "Now don't go easy on me." You walk to the end and turn facing towards the group of Lost Boys. One boy holds up his bow aiming right at your head, he fires. You throw a glowing red ball right at the arrow shattering it midflight. Gasps and murmurs arise from the boys as you look down at your hands, ginning. A plethora of arrows shower you as you dodge them, firing more balls at the numerous weapons coming at you. Shattered pieces from the weapons fall to the ground around, Lost Boys staring at you stunned. The Lost Boys were already cautious of you because of how well you proved you could take anyone on, not counting that Peter clearly was protective of you.

"Is that all you got?" You yell to the boys who clearly failed at your little challenged. "I'll take you on." You look over your shoulder to see Peter standing in a tree, arms crossed and giving you that grin that you fell in love with. "The King of Neverland wants to play? Really?" Your relationship with includes a lot of picking on each other and trying to rile each other up to get the desired reaction. "Can the Queen not take it." You blushed a little at his remark, while 'ooooooos' arose from the boys. They stopped when you created a light fire up your arms.

"Of course, the question is, can you?" By this time Pan and you are circling each other, fire radiateing from your back and arms. You stop in your tracts, give Pan a wicked smile and disappear in a puff of red smoke. Confused he turns around, before he has time to contemplate anything, you appear behind him throwing a ball of fire at his back. He fly's a few feet away, landing on the ground. He jumps up, and fly's in the air throwing green dust on you. You explode a gust of wind up ward, pushing the green smoke up above the tree line`.

Peter lands grabbing a bow and firing at your heart. You catch the arrow right before it breaks your skin, tossing it aside defiantly. You grab your knife, and start gabbing at Pan, starting a hand to hand combat match. Pans good but your better. "That all ya' got?" Pan lounges at your throat, but you easily dodge, taking Pan to the ground. You hold the knife inches from his neck, making everyone gasp, you won.

"Did I handle myself?" You give him a smirk as cheers erupt from the boys. Standing up, you extend your hand to your lover. He stands up with you, pulling your arm behind, your back into his chest. "You did, didn't you?" You know there's no way out of this, he has you right where he wants you. "Yes, I did." Spinning around, you pull Pan into your chest, pinning his arms behind his back. "Did you?" You stare up into his forest green eyes, smirking at him. No one out smarts Pan, but the queen. Grinning at you he speaks up to the Lost Boys. "You saw it boys, the queen has won!" Once more, the Lost Boys cheer for their new queen. You release Pan from your tight grip.


	8. Home Again?

Months past, and Neverland has become a happier, safer place. You and Pan have become boyfriend and girlfriend, the king and queen of Neverland. Ruling with love and justice. You have regained bits and pieces of your memory, faces, a lullaby, nothing too reveling.

Also, your powers have grown, a lot. You can control all the elements, shape shift into numerous animals, turn invisible, create fire weapons out of nothing and a lot more. Of course, you now know all about the history of Neverland and have even traveled to the Enchanted Forest. You still have no idea who your parents are but that doesn't matter anymore, so have Pan, Tucker and the Lost Boys. They are your family now.

"Peter!" You yell as you search the camp looking for Pan. "Damn it! Where is that boy?" You mutter to no one in particular. "Looking for someone?" There he is. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!" By this point Peter has you to his chest, hugging you. "What ever for?" "I'm going to the Enchanted Forest." He pushes you back.

"Absolutely not. Not without an escort." "No?" You say questioning him crossing your arms. "No." "Peter, you can't control me. We both know who would win." Peter ponders this for a moment. "Ok, fine you can go. But I need to know why, and you can't say there for too long." "Deal. I'll be back before tomorrow and I just wanted to get some more clothes and get a break." Peter pulls you close putting his hands on your hips.

"Break? From what?" You wrap your hands around his neck. "As much as I love the Lost Boys, I'm the only girl, I need a break from being a mother just once in a while." He kisses your forehead. "Just be back soon ok? I just want to keep you safe, ok?" You grab his shirt kissing him square on the lips. "I love you, Pan. I'll be back before tonight."

Then you disappear in a puff of red smoke. Hours latter Pan is pacing the camp. "SHADDOW WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Pans shadow appears and whispers. "Yesssss, massster?" Pan is furious. "Where is she?!" "Whooo massster?" Pan throws a fire ball at a tree. "Who know damn well who! Savannah! Where is she?!"

"She was in the Enchanted Forest." "What so you mean was?" "She was swept up in a curse by the Evil Queen." "How do I get her back?" "Well, the curse works differently on her, you know why." "Why would the curse work differently on Savannah?"

"She is powerful you should know this. She is the daughter of a very powerful being. The curse is affecting her memory." "How?" "The curse was recently broken by the savior, the people of Storybrook have all received their memories, accept her. If she ever comes back, she won't be the same." "That doesn't mean I wont try."

28 years later, after the curse was broken:

"Henry, come one! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yell at Henry up the stairs. "One second sis!" Henry comes bonding down the stairs with his favorite book. "Adena, I still can't figure out who you are." Everyone has received their memories back and the evil queen is not evil anymore. Henry knows who his real mom and dad are but still loves his adopted mother, Regina. She adopted me too. She found me in the woods at seventeen. No one knows why she kept me but she did. Since, it came out that Regina put a course on the town, people haven't exactly been kind to Regina. But she's changed, I've seen it. Henry and I may be step siblings but she love's Henry more. And I am ok with that.

"Henry, I could have just been someone who happened to be in the Enchanted forest during the curse, I might not be in your book." He has had his heart set on trying to figure out who I am. He says that I'm special, I don't really believe him.

"Henry, I'm not special just a normal person who lived in the Enchanted Forest." "Then how come you haven't got your memories back. Something is stopping them, I just know it." We start out the door to Henry's school. We continue to walk to his class and I drop him off. "Bye, Adena!"

"Bye, Henry!" I wave goodbye and head off to the Kindergarten. Since I am surprisingly good with kids and I'm especially good with little boys. They are just so curious about everything and mischievous, how could you not love them? So, when Snow offered me a chance to teach an all-boys kindergarten, I jumped at the opportunity.

"Hey, Katherine. Are ya ready for twenty little male miscreants?" Katherine is my fourteen year old, assistant who helps every other day. "Yes, but I won't be able to come in on Monday. I have a swim meet." Katherine is really into competitive swimming. "Yes of course! Good luck girl! I know you will destroy them!" After a long day of watching little boys eat boogers I went to go pick up Henry at his school.

"Hey kiddo, how was your day?" "Very uneventful, I was thinking maybe you could be a distant relative of Snow and Charming. I mean you do look like me." We start walking home. "Henry, you know that's not true. We were both adopted, but you were given up by love and hope for a brighter future. Regina found me wandering through the forest digging through trash cans. Even Regina doesn't know who I was in the Enchanted Forest. Henry, I was a no one. Just a normal person, there is nothing special about me."

"Oh, I would beg to differ Savannah." Henry and I whip our heads around. "Who the hell are you?" I yell as I push Henry behind me. "My name is Tamara and that is Greg." Before I know what is happening there is a knife to my throat. "Now, Henry I suggest you come willingly, or your sissy over there won't see the light of day." Tamara evil smug face starring Henry down.

"Ok, just don't hurt her." Greg and Tamara lead us to the dock. My bound my legs and arms. They didn't do Henry though, weird. I heard what sounded like Regina, Emma and Snow but then Greg grabbed me and pushed me and Henry into a portal. We landed on sand. Where the hell are we?

"Greg, we are going to need contact the boss before nightfall. Build a signal." Tamara tied Henry and I to a tree. "Umm, someone mind telling me why we are here?" "Don't know, don't care. Our boss wants you two, we bring you, we get paid. Who knows why they want you? I don't know why they would want you though." Tamara scoffs.

"Where is here anyway?" Henry asks. "Neverland. And no, your family doesn't know where you are and they wont be able to tract you. So, escape is futile." All the sudden we hear a rustle in the bushes. Out walks a tall blond boy with a scar across his face. He is holding a club. I feel like I recognize him but can't place it. "The Boss would like his queen and her step brother back now. He will not pay you your reward. You may go." Tamara and Greg look as surprised as I do.

"What do you mean you won't be paying. We brought you back Savannah and the Truest Believer. If you won't keep your side of the bargain neither are we." Tamara throws a knife at my head but right before it can penetrate my head it stops mid air and drops to the ground. All of the sudden fifteen or twenty boys surround us. Pointing assortments of weapons at us. Talk about dejavu.

"Pan sends his most sincere apologies that it had to be this way." Two arrows are fired, killing Tamara and Greg instantly. "Grab them." One guy grabs Henry who doesn't put up a fight. Me, on the other hand put up a fight. So much so, the blond dude decided to tie ropes around my neck. "Why must you always fight it Savannah.?" I just glare at him. After I long walk through the dense jungle and kicking a few a boys in the parts, we finally arrive at some make shift tree house camp.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Or should I say wolf? Its good to see you Savannah, its been a while." Seated on a throne is a good looking guy probably around nineteen. He's wearing a jungle like outfit with brown boots and cuffs on his wrists. "Who the hell are you?! And what do you want with us?"

"With him barely nothing, with you, almost everything. We had a history." What the actual fuck! "Well, you may think you know me but I sure as hell don't know you!" "Oh, I know you better than you know you. First of all, your name isn't Adena. I also know that you haven't got your memory back from the curse your step mother created. Also, you transform into a wolf." "You are seriously messed up in the head!"

"Always. Take her to the room." Five guys come up to me and force me towards a large house. Surprisingly, they struggle trying to get me to cooperate. They finally get me into the house and lock me inside. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER!" I slam my fists onto the door. I turn around to see a decent looking room.

A bed, chest, loft, table and chairs, the usual. Over on the bed I see a bow an arrow. I slowly approach the weapon. It's like I'm in a trance, I want, I need to touch it. I reach out and pick it up. On the side engraved "P-S", then I fall to the ground, memories coming back to me. My memories of Neverland, Tucker, my wolf, Peter. This is home. The curse, the pirate ship, the hospital, Endurance, my life. I remember.


	9. Queen Of Neverland

"You think it worked?" "Are you doubting me Felix? I know it worked. We will have our mother back, soon enough." "And him?" Felix points to Henry. "We'll see."

I feel the power corseting through my veins, finally returning to its rightful owner. I feel my inner wolf being break through to the surface. I feel the changing of body. My ribs shifting, my mouth turning into a snout, fur covering my entire being. It's good to be back. You charge towards the door, in wolf form, braking down the door. The Lost Boys are in a panic, though, most know what's going on. Pan is across the court yard, arms crossed and smirking. You charge at him, in the full speed. Jumping over a bonfire you transform back into your human form. You grab Pan by the shirt kissing him, hard. Then you punch him in the gut.

"That's for not doing that sooner!" He pulls you closer, placing his hands on your waist. "Is the queen back now, for good?" His forest green eyes staring down at you. "Yep." Cheers erupt from the Lost Boys.

Their mother is back. "Mother?" You whip your head around. You know that voice. It's your Tucker. "Tucker!?" Tucker is standing there with a few other Lost Boys who you once knew. You run over to them embracing them in a big hug. "I missed you boys so much!" You kiss each of their heads. "Are you staying for good now?" "Yes, yes I'm staying for good. I'm not going anywhere!" "Do I get some of that?" Peter. You stand turning around strait into Peter's. "I don't know, do you deserve it?" "I think I've gone on long enough without it." And with that he starts kissing you passionately on the lips. You wrap your arms around his neck. He pulls you closer, so there are no gaps in-between you two. You pull away to catch your breath leaving your heads touching.

"You are never going into the Enchanted Forest ever again." "Hey! It wasn't my fault that I walked into an evil curse." "I am never letting you out of my sight ever again." "Really?" You ask in slight annoyance. "Yes." "Well, I'm tired so…" "I'm going with you." He scoops you up in his arms flying off to a new tree house. "Woah, when did you make this?" Up in the largest tree in camp is a tree house. Inside is a bed, matching table and chairs. All of your old stuff is here too. "I was going to show you after you came back from the Enchanted Forest, but…" Pan has been by himself for twenty-eight years.

"What happened while I was gone?" He looks pained to speak. "After we found out you were sucked up in a curse, I tried to find you by tracking your magic, but the curse blocked everything. When I found you didn't have your magic and the curse also took your memories. My shadow said you would never get them back." "But I did, and now I'm back." "And no one is ever taking you away again. I love you my queen." "I love you too Peter. Now can I please sleep?" "Only if I can stay with you." "Wouldn't have it any other way." He waves his hand and you're in black shorts and a sports bra. He picks you up by your waist carrying you over to the bed. Laying on top of you, kissing your neck. "So, are we sleeping or…?" "I don't know, are we?" He grins down at you, kissing you passionately.

Extremely bright light, floods the tree house. You try to sit up, but something is restraining you by your waist. Glancing over your shoulder you see Peter, nestled in the crook of your neck. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. You start stroking his hair lightly with your free hand. He cuddles closer as you continue to massage his head. "I have missed you so much." Peter says through a yawn. "What?" Peter pulls you into his arms tighter. "I missed you a lot. You know I love you right?" He plants a kiss on your forehead. "Yes. And I'm never leaving again." You place you hands gently on his face. "Good. Because, I am never letting you go." He places his hand on top of your own. You lean down and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls back and gets off the bed. Then he flics his wrist and your now wearing Jeans, boots and your favorite beige tank top with a corset.

"What's this?" You ask, laughing a little at his theatrics. "Someone has been waiting to see you." You tilt your head. Confused. "Who?" You ask, as Pan stands getting dressed. "No questions, just come on." Pan grabs you hand pulling you close, as you disappear in a cloud of green and red smoke. When you open your eyes, you can clearly see the Lost Boys stable. "What ar.." "I said no questions. Come on." You roll your eyes. He grabs your hand leading you inside the barn. "Close your eyes." "Why?" "Must you question everything? Please?" You oblige and close your eyes, as pan takes your hands leading you into a stall. "Open." Standing before you is your handsome stallion Endurance. His beautiful gray mane freshly brushed, his saddle and tact already on. "Endurance! Hey, buddy!" You rush over to pet your old friend. "How is he still alive?" Pan is leaning against the door grinning.

"Oh, come on, Savannah. You know no one ages in Neverland!" "Yeah, I sort of forgot that part… Wait why is he tacted up?" He smirks. "How about a ride?" You smile, mounting Endurance. "Always." Peter mounts his own horse. "Wait. Peter. What happened to Henry? Is he ok?" "He is fine. Felix is watching him and the younger boys today. Now come on, I just got you back, lets go!" Peter gallops out of the stable, with you close on his heals. When you finally catch up with Peter, you both slow to a walk. "So, what are we going to do today?" You ask Peter excitedly.

"You'll see…" You smirk. He is up to something and you know it. "Peter, where are we going?" You ask, numbly. You have been following him for an hour. "Almost there. Ok we are here." Before you is a rock wall covered in thorny bushes. "Peter Pan, you did not just bring me up here to look at bushes, did you?" You ask, knowing full well, he would do something this, weird. "Learn some patience, Savannah. You know for a wolf spirt shifter, you are not good at waiting." He grins. "Yeah, well, I'm stubborn but you already know that." You smirk. "I do, don't I?" Waving his hand over the wall, the thorns disappear, and a secret passage way emerges. Peter rides through and you follow. Inside you see a beautiful little oasis, filled with trees a pound and a small house. "Now when did you create this?" You and Peter both dismount letting the horses graze.

"I though this could be our secret get away." Peter wraps his arms around your waist. "Really, did you now?" "Yes, I did. Care for a tour?" He extends his hand to you, bowing sarcastically. "Of course." Peter leads you to the small cabin. He opens the door and inside is a quaint little rustic house. There is a couch, kitchen, table and two chairs. Stairs lead up to a loft with a bed fit for a Neverland King. "This is beautiful, Peter." You turn around to kiss Peter on the lips. "Want to see the best part?" You nod, Peter leads you up the stairs, past the bed, to a balcony, overlooking the entire oasis. "You hungry? Because, I have lunch." You and Peter begin to eat lunch siting on the balcony. "Ok, this is weird." You say eating a grape. "What is?" Peter questions.

"Being out here having a picnic. Does the King of Neverland not have more important things to do than spending it with a Lost Girl?" Peter reaches over, pulling you into his lap. "The King of Neverland can find no better way to spend an afternoon, then spend it with his lovely, yet stubborn Queen." You blush a deep red. "Queen?" You question. You and Peter were dating before you disappeared, but you didn't know where you stood now. "Yes, my Queen. And I don't intend on losing her again." "I love you my King." "I love you too, my beautiful queen." Peter kisses you passionately. You pull back. "What will happened to Henry?" "What do you want to happen?" "Can we send him back, to Storybrook?" "So, you want to stay?" Your shocked he even is asking.

"Why would I ever want to leave? This is my home. Your, my home. Storybrook was an accident. I still love them, but I love you and the Lost Boys more." He smiles, then frowns. "Even after everything?" Is he still hanging on this? "Do you still blame yourself. Peter, I forgave you, I know who you really are. The man I fall in love with, who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Or eternity in our case." He still doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." He begins to kiss you again. "Peter, do you think we could send Henry home tonight? Then maybe we could stay here?" "Of course." You both are instantly teleported back to camp. "Adena!" Henry comes running, jumping in your arms, hugging you. "Why are you calling her Adena?" Tucker is close behind Henry. "That's her name." Henry is very confident, but wrong. "No Henry, it isn't. I got my memories back yesterday. My name is Savannah. This is my home, Neverland." You set Henry down. "You are from here, Neverland?" "Yes Henry, you were right, I was special. I even got my magic back." "YOU HAVE MAGIC?!"

"Yes, I'm the spirt shifter." Henry looks so excited. "This is great! Now we can go home and…" "Henry, I'm not going back. This is my home. I'm needed here, this is where I belong." Henry looks close to crying. "No! You have to come back! I need you!" You embrace Henry in a hug. "Suush, its ok. Please don't cry. It's ok, you will be ok. But can you do something for me? Please?" He nods. "When you go back just tell everyone I'm ok and I got my memories back. And that I found my family. Can you do that for me?" Henry nods. "Will you be alright with out me?"

"Yes I think so… who's he?" Henry points behind you to Peter. "I'm her boyfriend. You must be Henry." You blush dark red. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" You nod. "You must really love my sister to change so much for her." Peter kneels down to Henry's level. "Yes, I do, very much. So, you must be the keeper of the storybook." "Yep, you changed a lot. In my book you were evil until you met a good spirt shifter who changed your point of view on life. I never thought Adena, I mean Savannah could be her though. Because I though she was still in Neverland, and she has blue hair, but I guess you got that back now too, huh?" "Yeah, I guess so."

"Henry, we are going to send you home now ok?" He nods hugging you tightly. "I love you Adena, I mean Savannah." "I love you too, my little knight." You release Henry, backing away. "Are you ready, Henry?" He nods. You mouth to him 'I love you', then he disappears. "Are you ok, Sav?" Peter pulls you into a hug. "Yeah, I am ok." "BOYS. Tonight, we feast! Our Queen has returned!" The Lost Boys erupt in cheers. The little ones coming up, giving you hugs. You are finally home


End file.
